


Vor dem Fall

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wing Grooming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: »Fragst Du Dich auch manchmal, wie es wäre, wenn alles irgendwie ein bisschen anders wäre«, fragt Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)





	Vor dem Fall

**Author's Note:**

> für: [5 Satz-Ficathon](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/29827.html?thread=212611#t212611)  
> prompt: _Supernatural, Michael/Lucifer, vor dem Fall_

»Fragst Du Dich auch manchmal, wie es wäre, wenn alles irgendwie ein bisschen anders wäre«, fragt Lucifer, während er mit seinen Fingern durch Michaels Federn fährt und sie langsam und sorgfältig und absolut zärtlich in Ordnung bringt, »also ich meine, wenn wir uns einfach abwenden und gehen würden?« Lucifer lehnt für einen kleinen Augenblick seine Stirn gegen Michaels Rücken und spürt einfach nur, wie sie beide da sind; aber er spürt auch die weiche Muskulatur zwischen Michaels Schulterblättern, die ihm ganz deutlich zeigen, dass Michael überhaupt nicht versteht, woran Lucifer denkt, dass er immer noch die Finger zwischen den Federn seiner Flügel genießt.  
»Wohin sollten wir denn gehen, Luke, da ist doch überhaupt nichts außer uns«, erwidert Michael, nachdem er seinen Kopf ein bisschen gedreht hat und versucht, Lucifer ins Gesicht zu sehen, der aber immer noch versucht, eben dies zu vermeiden.  
»Irgendwohin«, antwortet Lucifer und er verteilt kleine Küsse in Michaels Nacken, »mit Dir würde ich überall hingehen, wo wir nicht mehr verstecken müssen, was wir von den Menschen gelernt haben.«  
»Aber es ist gut hier«, sagt Michael verständnislos, während er sich weiter in Lucifers Berührung lehnt, »Vater liebt uns, ich würde nicht von hier gehen wollen.«


End file.
